


Blowing Off Steam

by ImSorryAheadOfTime



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Breeding Kink, I'm...so sorry, Knotting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Proceed with caution, Rough Sex, devolves into monster fucking, per the usual, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSorryAheadOfTime/pseuds/ImSorryAheadOfTime
Summary: Alirus, a bosmer, was more than a little astonished to discover he was the Dragonborn, to say the least. But before he had discovered that, he joined the Companions, and quickly befriended Farkas, a handsome Nord. The two worked together often, going on missions as Shield-Brothers and risking their lives for one another.Now, long after their first mission, the two are happily married, and Paliborn awakes to find Farkas, wide awake and restless thanks to the full moon. Dutiful husband as he is, Paliborn is more than glad to help his partner in any way he can.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas
Kudos: 69





	Blowing Off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> SO FUN FACT, I forgot that I had this account at all until my boyfriend mentioned it the other day, so.... oops! Anyways let's escape the insanity that is 2021 with some good old fashioned monster fucking, shall we?

Alirus, stuck between that misty world between awake and asleep, stretched languidly in his bed, rolling on his side. He half expected to hit Farkas on accident, or even to roll into him, and was somewhat surprised he didn’t. A moment later, he realized that he didn’t even feel the heat radiating from his husband, nor the dip in the mattress where he lay. Groggily, Alirus sat up, wiping some of the exhaustion from his eyes. Sure enough, his husband’s half of the bed was completely empty, with only a whisper of his warmth remaining. 

Sighing, Alirus got out of bed, and his skin immediately broke out in goosebumps from the loss of heat from the blankets. He glanced out the window of the bedroom- it was still quite dark outside, the sky illuminated by stars and moonlight. If he had to chance a guess, Alirus would say it was a few hours past midnight, and sunrise was still a long ways away. 

A pebble of worry weighed down the elf’s heart as he began wracking his sleep-addled brain, and he immediately set off to find his Farkas. He knew it was irrational to be worried; Farkas was perhaps the most proficient fighter in the Companions, if something happened, he could fend for himself. But after Alirus had been kidnapped… he found himself growing incredibly anxious when alone at night, and tended to fear the worst.

He quietly made his way downstairs, relieved to find his husband, awake and unharmed. Though Farkas looked troubled, his furrowed brows and the frown tugging down his mouth visible even in the low light. The tall Nord was pacing back and forth restlessly, completely absorbed in his thoughts to the point of being oblivious to his husband.

Alirus cleared his throat, making sure Farkas knew he was there before approaching and startling the poor fellow. 

Farkas turned to him, smiling unconvincingly. “Love, what are you doing awake?”

“I could ask the same of you,” the elf said, placing his hands on Farkas’s broad shoulders and craning up his neck to kiss his husband on the cheek. “You had me worried, my heart.”

Farkas looked away, his gaze fixed on his feet as if they were suddenly the most fascinating thing in the world. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- I just wasn’t able to sleep.”

“Well, I can see that,” Alirus continued. “But something tells me there was a reason for that, and I would like to know what it is.”

“Nothing,” Farkas grumbled, taking a step away, only for Alirus to now stubbornly wrap his arms around his neck, as if preparing to slow dance.

“Farkas, please tell me what’s troubling you. Or if you keep it a secret, then… Then I’ll tell any and all new members of the Companions that your brother is the stronger fighter. Hells, I’ll say it directly in front of him, too.”

_ That,  _ of all things, got his attention, and Farkas’s dark eyes were once again on Alirus, narrow with suspicion, though at least the frown was gone. “You wouldn’t.”

“I’m more than willing to spin any sort of tall tale, no matter how outlandish,” the elf laughed. “However, you can spare making me into a liar and save your own pride if you just tell me what ails you.”

Farkas chuckled sadly. “Look outside. What do you see?”

Alirus did so, peeking around to the window. He saw Whiterun, cast in the blue glow of nighttime, everyone shut inside and likely fast asleep, save for a rare guard on patrol. He saw countless stars decorating the sky above like pearls sewing into a woman’s skirts, and-

“Ohh, it’s the moon, isn’t it?”

Overhead, the moon was bright and full, and though Alirus himself was not a lycanthrope, he remembered Aela speaking of the moon’s effects on them. It would tug on them when it was at the peak of its cycle, calling out to them the same way it pulled on the tides, making the beast within restless and anxious, ready to spring into action at any moment. 

Farkas, nodding, sighed heavily, once again trying and failing to free himself from Alirus’s arms. He finally surrendered, resting his forehead against his partner’s. “I can’t rest, I feel like I need to go on a hunt or run or- I don’t know.”

“How about we go walking in the forest together? I can’t exactly sleep by myself, and it’s a lovely night. If you need to shift while we’re out there, well, we’ll go further away from the city. How does that sound?”

Alirus was relieved to see a genuine smile decorating Farkas’s face. “That sounds great. Thank you, love, I- I’m not great with words, you know, but I really am glad we’re together.”

Coming from Farkas, that simple sentiment meant more to Alirus than the world. Beaming, he pulled Farkas down for a kiss. “I am too. Now, let’s throw on our boots and head out, shall we?”

The night was uncharacteristically warm for spring in Skyrim, enough to make a man sweat with just one too many layers. Alirus uttered a silent thanks to the gods that the weather would be so pleasant, almost akin to his homeland. It was rare that he got to spend time with his husband without having to wear armor, and it was even rarer that the weather would actually be nice too. 

Crickets sang them a lovely tune as the pair made their way out of Riften and into the forest, the gentle breeze like a warm embrace. Alirus couldn’t have asked for a more beautiful night.

Though it was made a little less pleasant by the palpable discomfort Farkas was feeling. Even as they walked and joked about past missions, Alirus could see that his face was flushed, his breathing was heavy, and his whole body was tense. 

Alirus was about to offer that, if Farkas needed to, he was allowed to shift and they could hunt together; suddenly, the Nord shoved him against a tree and claimed his mouth with no hesitation. He was too stunned to even react- but Farkas had him pinned with his whole body, there was no way Alirus could move even if he wanted to.

Granted, Alirus was hardly a stranger to rougher treatment from his husband, it was something they both absolutely adored. But for there to be no lead up, no discussion, no anything, it was a little jarring to say the least. Still, he smiled into the kiss, and began to assist his husband’s wandering hands by stripping down.

Farkas  _ growled _ into Alirus’s mouth, pulling away briefly for breath and to admire his partner’s strong body as it was exposed, piece by piece. “Sorry, love, I know we usually like to take our time, but... Every part of me needs this, needs  _ you _ ,” he rambled breathlessly.

Soon, Alirus was left naked and vulnerable, his clothing forgotten on the ground. Farkas didn’t hesitate to wrestle him to the ground the moment all his skin was bared, pinning him face down. His grip relented only long enough to allow Alirus to shift into a more comfortable position. A mixture of fear, anticipation, and lust blossomed in Alirus’s chest when he realized that Farkas fully planned on entering him with no preparation.

“Just hold still and relax,” Farkas panted, shifting his weight only enough to remove his pants.

Alirus moaned, a quiet sound from deep in his chest, when he felt Farkas’s hot erection against him. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing his body to release some of the tension and save himself from the pain. Farkas was quite well endowed, his cock thick and long and enough to make Alirus nearly cry out each time he was penetrated, no matter how much preparation they had done beforehand.

Gracelessly, Farkas began rolling his hips forward, trying and failing to pierce Alirus with his length. Finally, with one well-aimed thrust, Farkas shoved the head of his cock into Alirus’s unprepared hole. Alirus gasped and curled his hands into fists, tears springing into his eyes. Gods, Farkas wasn’t even fully inside yet and already the pain was overwhelming, bringing a delicious edge to the pleasure of being fucked. 

“So good,” Farkas groaned, thrusting shallowly into the man pinned beneath him, forcing his dick in one inch at a time. Alirus’s insides burned as they were stretched mercilessly open, and he absolutely loved every second of it, though he was afraid of how much it would hurt when he was fucked in earnest. 

Farkas moaned once he was fully seated inside, delighting the whimpers and gasps of his husband, then didn’t hesitate to set a brutal pace, fucking Alirus into the dirt like an animal. He mindlessly muttered “So good, so tight, so good for me” as he pounded into him, then pressing wet kisses to the back of Alirus’s neck. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Alirus cried, arching his back as much as he could, pressing up against the Nord, his eyes rolling back. He was painfully erect, and he was positive Farkas could smell the arousal wafting off of him like the perfume of a whore. His dick was being rubbed against the forest floor with each thrust, the friction adding to the heat in his core. Even with the brutal onslaught that made his very bones ache, Alirus was certain he would cum soon.

For the next eternity, Farkas grunted and bit and licked and fucked him with absolutely punishing thrusts. The sound of Alirus’s desperate whines and whimpers and praises of Farkas were drowned out by the pounding and slapping of skin against skin.

“I- I need-” Farkas panted, moving his hands to grip onto Alirus’s hips, moving him in tandem to his thrusts, somehow managing to pound him even harder and deeper. “I need to shift. Need to breed you, fill you with my pups, breed you on my knot.”

“Go ahead, darling,” Alirus gasped, “I can-  _ fuck _ , I can take it.”

The weight holding him down changed as he begged. Clothing was torn, thick, warm fur was pressed against his back, and the cock inside him somehow became even more massive. The shape of it changed too, the head tapered but the shaft so much wider, and it had a fist-sized knot at the base. Thankfully the knot hadn’t entered yet, because already Alirus was stretched and filled to the point that he was positive he was going to break, it was so hard and hot and oh gods  _ everything was too much _ .

Alirus cried out, but then he was tugged up and held against the werewolf’s chest, Farkas's head leaning forwards as he forced his thick tongue into Alirus's mouth in a strange imitation of a kiss. Even though his body changed dramatically, this was still definitely Farkas, now lapping at Alirus’s face to quiet his whimpers, slowing his pace to allow the man to adjust.

For a time, Farkas only rolled his hips in gently, then resumed his former, merciless pace once all the sounds of pain dissolved into mindless pleasure. And oh gods it hurt so badly, being torn open on such a huge, monstrous cock- Alirus never wanted it to end.

The werewolf’s hips began to stutter, his thrusts growing uneven, and Alirus nearly forgot about the giant knot until just then. Farkas began to push the knot into him, shoving Alirus’s entire body forward from the force. Alirus instinctually tried to squirm away, his mind hazed over with arousal but still knowing well enough that his body wasn’t able to take something so big.

“Wait,” he groaned, “wait, you’re too big, it won’t fit, darling-”

Farkas growled and nipped at the back of his head, an animalistic demand for silence as he continued his rut, evidently not in the mood to slow down or take no for an answer. He continued pressing harder and harder against Alirus’s abused hole- until finally the entirety of the knot popped in with one horribly cruel thrust.

Alirus’s vision went completely white, the breath completely punched out of his lungs, or else he would have let out a cry that would have rivaled the wolf’s victorious howl. His body shook violently, and just as violently he came, spilling his seed all over the forest floor and his stomach and chest while he was brutalized by the beast.

The wolf rocked its hips into him, desperately seeking his completion even as the knot was completely buried within. He came within a few seconds, pumping Alirus’s ruined insides full of hot, sticky cum, breeding him like a bitch in heat. He felt impossibly full and stretched, and he collapsed, boneless, beneath the monster, crying uncontrollably from the overstimulation.

The werewolf wrapped his arms around Alirus, holding him tight as the last waves of his orgasms hit. Wave after wave of cum filled him, and Alirus shuddered as the cock inside him pulsed, unable to move, unable to breathe.

Once Farkas was satisfied and his cock began to soften, he tried to tug the man beneath him off, again ignoring his whines and cries. It took a few clumsy and painful attempts until finally he was gracelessly pulled off, his hole now empty and dripping. Farkas shifted the position and rolled back so Alirus was now being cradled in his lap gently, licking the tears from his face.

Alirus accepted the mercy, sinking against the wolf’s soft fur, stroking it gently. This would make for an...interesting conversation in the morning, he imagined. Farkas would likely apologize profusely, and he would have to insist that he enjoyed every second and, as soon as his body recovered, he would be more than happy to do something like this again. But until then, he would gladly rest with his husband in the moonlit forest.


End file.
